


Сборник драбблов по Найтраннеру

by Leytenator



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Золотой  
Размер: драббл, 748 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Серегил, Микам  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юст, романс, драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Не все имеют право на ошибку  
Примечание: таймлайн — преканон

В гостинице, куда Микам возвращается за полночь, темно и очень тихо, поэтому любой звук особенно отчетлив.

Скрип половицы под сапогом, сонное бормотание какого-то пьяницы за столом в большом зале, тихий звон пустых бутылок, которые тот задевает, устраиваясь поудобнее. Шарканье подошв по лестнице, мерные шаги по коридору.

Стон.

Микам замирает напротив двери в их комнату. Касается темного дерева костяшками пальцев.

Стон. Громче.

Микам ругается сквозь зубы. Через пару минут им нужно уходить, а этот дурак притащил кого-то на ночь.

Дверь открывается неслышно, послушная его рукам. Они прекрасно знают, как обращаться с деревом, с металлом, с камнем, с уздой и оружием. Что делать сейчас, они не знают.

Микам застывает на пороге, сжимая непослушные пальцы на застежке плаща. Медленно прикрывает дверь.

В комнате жарко, плащ хочется снять, а еще больше — укрыть им лежащего на кровати голого Серегила.

В комнате остро пахнет потом, вином, семенем, цветами.

Серегил поднимает голову от подушки, коротко, рвано выдыхает, отводит с лица прилипшие пряди. Его рука замирает на члене.

— Микам, — говорит он, — Ми-кам. — Его приокрытые губы смыкаются и дрожат. — Зачем ты пришел? Ты пришел ко мне?

— Дурак, — бормочет Микам, ощущая, как липнет к спине рубаха. — Что ты пил? Что ты творишь? Нам уходить через...

— Нет, — качает головой Серегил. — Пока я ждал тебя, те, кого мы ищем, пришли сюда сами. Я спрятал их в повозке, которая наверняка уже на полпути к соседнему городу.

— Ты их убил? — непонятно зачем спрашивает Микам, чувствуя, как слова застревают в горле колкими пучками сухих трав. Горечь на языке. Он пытается смотреть в лицо Серегилу.

— Они умерли, — кивает тот. — Умерли, легко и быстро. Ваша жизнь так быстротечна, Микам. Я видел десятки смертей, увижу сотни. Тысячи. Врагов, друзей... Твою.

Губы у него по-прежнему дрожат.

— Я схожу прогуляюсь, — бормочет Микам, и Серегил садится на постели, глядя на него жалобно и жарко.

— Не уходи. Не уходи, Микам. Ты уйдешь от меня рано или поздно, уйдешь насовсем, я знаю, я потеряю тебя как все, что было дорого мне. Я везучий сукин сын, ты же знаешь, я мог умереть столько раз, но все еще жив. Я переживу вас всех на долгие, долгие столетия. Ваша жизнь заканчивается так быстро, я не успеваю... — Он мотает головой, волосы липнут к плечам. — Не уходи. Я не прошу тебя ни о чем больше, ты достаточно мне отказывал. Я не прошу тебя трогать меня, можешь даже не смотреть. Просто не уходи сейчас. Только один раз.

Микам сам не знает, что не дает ему сдвинуться с места.

— Ты напился. — Он смотрит на покрытые пылью носки своих сапог. — Я все время забываю, какой же ты дурной ребенок. Мальчишка. Ни ума, ни совести, у меня нахрен все зубы выпадут к моменту, когда ты повзрослеешь...

— Золотой, — шепчет Серегил. Микам вскидывается и видит, что тот поднял свечу и смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза. — Ты золотой. Как мед, как листья, вокруг тебя воздух золотой. Не смотри на меня, дай мне посмотреть...

Микам стискивает зубы и рвет плащ с плеч, швыряет его на пол и садится сверху.

— Замолчи уж. Пьяный ты идиот, я не хочу знать, где ты только раздобыл столько вина.

— Мне не нужно больше пить, — тихо говорит Серегил.

Он опускает свечу обратно на стол и откидывается на подушки. Облизывает губы и смыкает пальцы вокруг члена, ведет другой ладонью по груди, касается сосков, ключиц, губ, зарывается пальцами в волосы.

Он дышит тяжело и сбивчиво, часто моргая, но не закрывает глаза и смотрит на Микама в упор, кусая губы и глотая стоны.

Его рука в паху двигается быстро, ярко-розовая головка мелькает меж пальцами и влажно блестит.

Кожа кажется обсыпанной липкой золотой пыльцой, Микаму хочется подойти и стереть ее, потом отвесить Серегилу хорошую затрещину, потом, потом...

— Микам, — шепчет тот. — Ми-кам. Ты смотришь? Тебе нравится? — Его колени разъезжаются шире. — Я красивый? — еле слышно спрашивает он.

— Дурак, — отвечает Микам и стискивает кулаки. — Дурак ты, Серегил.

Серегил вздрагивает, стонет хрипло, отворачиваясь и вжимаясь лбом в подушку.

— Еще, — просит он. — По имени. Пожалуйста, еще...

— Серегил.

Микам слышит собственный голос словно со стороны. Это не его голос, чужой, он не может это говорить.

Серегил всхлипывает и поворачивается к нему, быстро двигая рукой на члене, запрокидывает голову и распахивает рот в беззвучном крике. Выпачканная спермой рука медленно опускается на мокрую простыню.

— Ми-кам...

Последнее, что видит Микам, выходя из комнаты — улыбку на ярких губах.

Во дворе он умывается ледяной водой из бочки и долго стоит, вцепившись пальцами в ее края.

У Серегила впереди — долгие сотни лет. Он может совершать ошибки тысячи раз, прежде чем найдет то, что ему нужно.

У Микама нет права на ошибку.

И на то, чтобы причинить боль в сотни раз сильнее, чем Серегил испытывает сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Лед  
Размер: драббл, 475 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Коратан/Серегил, Фория  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Серегил хочет забыть о прошлом  
Примечание: преканон; таймлайн — рассказ Misfit

Он не похож ни на одного из тех, кого прежде видел Серегил.

У него светлые волосы и глаза, в которых текут медленные и спокойные воды. Их движение неспешно, неторопливо и ласково — то, чего так сильно не хватает Серегилу сейчас.

Взгляд обволакивает прохладной водой, заставляя представлять неведомые глубины, опуститься в которые было бы так приятно и легко. Так интересно.

Серегил знает, что для окружающих эти воды недвижны и покрыты тонким слоем льда. Но он может найти лазейку где угодно. Его не страшат прохлада и глубина.

Он их жаждет.

Не жара, опаляющего кожу до волдырей и ожогов, но тепла и покоя; не страсти, но привязанности, заботы и неги, возможности не думать ни о чем.

Серегил улыбается, видя Коратана, и его улыбка становится еще шире, когда он понимает, что тот опять сделал шаг навстречу первым.

У него нежные и сильные пальцы, крепкие объятия. В них хорошо смеяться, молчать и плакать. Серегил смотрит в светлые глаза и чувствует, как влага бежит по его щекам, привлеченная зовом покрытых льдом рек, как вместе со слезами уходят горечь, и страх, и боль, и гнев.

Когда Коратан целует его — тоже первым — Серегил стонет в его рот, изо всех сил стараясь не закрывать глаза, чтобы насмотреться, захлебнуться спасительной прохладой, уйти на дно с головой и остаться там, касаясь спиной мелкой гальки, окруженный стайками серебристых рыб.

Илар никогда не делал с ним этого. Не дарил долгие ласки, бесконечные как жизнь, не сцеловывал неторопливо с губ стоны, выпивая их до последнего, дожидаясь терпеливо, пока истома не накроет Серегила теплым тяжелым покровом.

Не касался между ягодиц пальцами и языком, не слизывал капли пота между сведенных лопаток, задевая кожу кончиками волос.

Не брал долго и глубоко, сжимая руку на члене. Не разрешал смотреть в глаза неотрывно, позволяя утонуть — чтобы быть спасенным.

Это похоже на новое рождение, на новый шанс, который ты заслуживаешь день за днем.

Лед тает.

И в глазах Коратана, и внутри Серегила.

Как бы медленны ни были прохладные воды, их движение неумолимо.

Серегил просыпается в кольце нежных рук и улыбается раньше, чем открывает глаза.

Их ласки становятся торопливее и жарче, Серегил учится принимать и дарить подарки — взглядов, касаний, стонов, слов, криков. 

Закушенная губа, подсыхающие капли спермы на животе, дрожь в бедрах, жжение между ягодиц.

Серегилу кажется, что он почти сумел забыть. Что волны унесли все страхи и горести.

Он целует Коратана со всей страстью, на какую способен.

— Что ты делаешь?

В взгляде Фории — толща льда, под которой темнота и ярость.

— Убирайся отсюда. Уходи немедленно, ты, мразь, мне надо поговорить с братом. Что ты делаешь?

— Иди, — говорит Коратан. В его глазах застывает лед. Его больше не растопить.

Крик Фории стоит в ушах, пока Серегил несется по коридору до своей комнаты, сжимая одежду в трясущихся руках и едва сдерживая рыдания.

Ему кажется, что слезы замерзают на его щеках и вонзаются в кожу до крови.

Вокруг слишком много льда.

Серегил больше не хочет глубины и покоя.

Серегилу нужно солнце.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Под водой  
Размер: драббл, 475 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Серегил/\Алек  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: "Ты придаешь ванне слишком большое значение. — Это скорее ты ее недооцениваешь"  
Примечание: таймлайн — после второй книги

Теплая вода ласково принимает в свои объятия, и Алек едва может сдержать довольный стон. Серегил хмыкает за его спиной, и Алек сжимает губы.

— Ну да, признаю, это может быть приятно, особенно когда бегаешь целый день в мыле.

— Целую ночь, — уточняет Серегил, звеня флаконами из цветного стекла. Алек поворачивает голову и смотрит как завороженный на длинные тонкие пальцы, ласкающие ребристые грани флаконов, которые Серегил один за другим подносит к носу. — Хотя я, безусловно, предпочел бы загонять тебя иным способом.

— Какая разница. — Алек недовольно передергивает плечами, отворачивается и погружается по шею. — Ты придаешь ванне слишком большое значение.

— Это скорее ты ее недооцениваешь, тали. — Серегил обходит его и замирает рядом с бортиком. — Жасмин или сирень?

— Сирень, — недовольно бурчит Алек, глядя, как от падающих в воду маслянистых капель на поверхности расплываются круги.

— Расслабься. Просто расслабься и позволь мне показать тебе, насколько хороша она может быть. Какое удовольствие может подарить.

Алек поднимает руку, чтобы убрать волосы с лица. Движение выходит медленное и ленивое, вода словно не желает отпускать его, маня погрузиться глубже, растворяясь в обволакивающем тепле. Алек прикрывает глаза и сползает чуть ниже, задевая затылком край.

— Вот так. 

Запах щекочет ноздри. Алек прислушивается к шагам, к скрипу сапог и плеску, когда Серегил усаживается на бортик и задевает пальцами колено Алека. Вода движется мерно и плавно, и на мгновение кажется, что руки Серегила повсюду — настолько знакомо это лениво-тягучее сладостное прикосновение.

Алек тихо вздыхает и чуть разводит колени.

Ладонь Серегила скользит по бедру, легко обводит выступающую тазовую косточку, а затем поднимается выше, на грудь. Трогает один сосок, другой, и Алек с трудом сглатывает слюну. Он приоткрывает глаза и щурится — рассветное солнце пускает по воде блики.

— У тебя рукав намок, — хрипло шепчет он, и Серегил качает головой.

— Это неважно.

— Сними рубашку, — просит Алек и чувствует, как изнутри поднимается волна жара, когда Серегил слушается его молча и без улыбки. — Сними все. Иди ко мне. Пожалуйста.

Вода плещет через край, Алеку кажется, что он тонет в запахе сирени, в бликах солнца, в сладости губ.

Серегил устраивается между его разведенных бедер и медленно опускается на него сверху, трется твердым членом о член, и Алек стонет в голос, закусывает губу и выгибается, упираясь затылком в ванну. Волосы намокли и облепили лицо и шею, вода повсюду, она растворяет их с Серегилом, как неведомый магический состав — ингредиенты для чего-то сложного, неведомого, ослепляющего.

Серегил целует его в мокрое плечо, в шею, втискивает руку между плотно прижатыми телами и сжимает оба члена в кулаке, двигая ладонью неспешно.

Алек пытается дышать, но ни под, ни над водой больше нет воздуха — есть только тот, что остался в груди Серегила. Поэтому надо прижаться к его губам и пить из них, пока не начнут разрываться легкие и перед глазами не запляшут черные точки.

Комнату заливает утренний свет, прохлада остужает горячую кожу.

— Только не говори мне, что теперь снова придется мыться, — бормочет Алек сонно, с трудом открывая глаза.

— Нет. Тебе нужно как следует выспаться, тали, а ванна для этого не особенно годится.

— Ну хоть в чем-то она не хороша.

— Зато во всем остальном ничуть не уступает постели, — смеется Серегил. — И я готов убеждать тебя в этом так часто, как ты захочешь.


End file.
